


Something Tragic About You; Something So Magic About You

by ans8812



Category: Dallas Stars - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, physical abuse mentioned, sexual abuse mentioned, verbal abuse mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ans8812/pseuds/ans8812
Summary: Jamie wondered what it was about this guy that made him want to spill his entire life story. Omegas were not supposed to have this effect on Alphas, but Jamie was used to the non-typical. Tyler’s tongue peeked out to swipe some cheese and sauce from his chin, and Jamie knew it was going to be a long, life-changing season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit language/content, mentions of abuse, AU with specific rules and class distinctions, some Stars/Bruins are a-holes but I’m sure they’re not like that in real life, THIS IS COMPLETE FICTION.

Jamie Benn drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the Rise Against song playing on the radio. His older brother Jordie called him a nerd, but driving to the practice rink was Jamie’s favorite form of stress relief. Unlike their arena in downtown Dallas, the Stars’ practice ice rink was in the suburbs, and Jamie loved the drive on open roads. There was no stop-and-go of typical Dallas traffic: just the big Texas sky, wind rippling through his hair and a sense of relaxation he rarely had the pleasure to even allow himself to feel. Today was beautiful, too. Texas was almost unbearably hot and sticky in late August, but a storm had rumbled through a couple nights ago, dropping the temperature and moisture in the air. The early morning sun did not seem as intense, and the breeze coming off the gulf was refreshing.

  
He was so amped up for a new season to start, and he was convinced that this would be the Stars’ year. They were one goal away last season: 4.5 seconds and a missed pass, to be exact. None of that mattered now. All their starters were returning healthy, as well as most of the guys from last year minus a couple defensemen and a forward who was sent back to the minors. They gained more that what they lost, in Jamie’s opinion. The team had been committed to staying fit and strong in the offseason. Now they were ready to come back, take on and defeat the other twenty-nine teams in the League.

  
Today, the team was also receiving a new slave – er, omega. Although he was not sure “new” was the appropriate word considering the Stars have never had an omega since the League changed the rules seven years ago. Jamie had been entering his rookie year and he remembered the media spectacle the day Commissioner Bettman signed the new rule into effect; it was lauded as progression. Previously, omegas were forbidden from playing hockey at the professional level despite how much raw talent they may have, but they were not a priority at the amateur levels either. Without proper coaching and training it was nearly impossible for an omega to make it in hockey beyond the peewee or bantam levels, but the new rule required coaches to pay more attention to and develop their most promising omegas. Jamie was not convinced the League was as “progressive” as they would like to have the public believe.

  
It is no secret that omegas were treated differently than Alphas and Betas. That is how society worked. Everyone had their place, talents and abilities, Alphas being the top tier of the hierarchy. Betas were generally accepted as long as they did not disturb the peace. Omegas, however, were the working class employed in the homes and businesses of the Alphas and Betas. They had few rights and were to be submissive to the other two classes. Jamie didn’t make the societal rules; that’s just the way it was.

  
For the few omegas who thought they were fortunate to be drafted, Jamie knew, at best, they were buried on the fourth line if they were allowed to play at all. The real reason they were permitted in the League was a concerted effort to limit fighting and concussions on the ice. Players were stronger, bigger: the game faster. Doctors were discovering more about the long-lasting consequences of head injuries, bringing the League’s policy on player health and safety under scrutiny by both the public and media. Having an omega or two on the team allowed players to take out some of their aggression and pent-up sexual frustration, especially the single guys or the ones with significant others back home in their native countries. Sometimes they could go months without being able to go home because of the demands of the schedule during hockey season. Rather than trolling sketchy clubs or potentially cheating on their girlfriend, boyfriend or spouse, they had a League-sanctioned slave – omega – to fuck. Omegas were tested so it was safe, not considered infidelity by most, and they were well-compensated for their services. According to injury reports from the past few years, it worked. The severity and occurrences of concussions was on a yearly downward trend.

  
A ball of hockey tape hit Jamie square in the back as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head, and the guys behind him laughed like a bunch of juvenile hyenas. He turned, picking up the tape ball from where it had landed on the bench and chucked it at Rous, the most likely suspect. The French-Canadian feigned innocence, but Jamie had known that troublemaker for four years. He didn’t even know why Rous bothered to pretend he wasn’t involved. Everyone knew if there were shenanigans happening, Rous probably had something to do with it. A strange energy crackled in the locker room today; Jamie sensed his team’s mixed emotions. Excited, nervous, uncertain. The defensemen – all Alphas – were looking forward to having a toy to fuck with….or just fuck.

  
“Today’s the day, eh, Cap?” Jason Demers, or Daddy as he was called, nudged Jamie’s side as he put on his practice pads. “Do you know anything about this kid?”

  
Generally, omegas were kept out of the media, forbidden to talk to reporters, and it was the coaches’ discretion whether to release their stats to the public. All Jamie knew about this omega was what Coach Lindy had told him. The kid was nineteen and had been in the League for a year with the Boston Bruins. He had a lot of raw talent: a fast skater, quick release on the puck, hockey smarts. But Boston had been unwilling to develop him, and he was branded with a reputation as a reckless party boy. Jamie wondered if those two things were connected, but he also wondered what went on in the locker room. Maybe the omega had a reason for needing to numb himself with alcohol and clubbing. Boston’s captain, Chara, had a penchant for aggression, and the entire team was known to play a very physical game. Jamie always dreaded playing the Bruins because he knew his team would be completely beat up and wiped out by the second intermission. If they were that way on the ice he could only imagine how they treated a headstrong, problematic omega.

*****

  
Tyler knew the rules and expectations society placed on him: keep your head down, don’t cause a scene, obey, do not speak to an Alpha unless he or she addresses you first, blah blah blah. Teachers, coaches and peers had been drilling it into him from an early age to make sure he knew exactly where he belonged. Some held more closely to those antiquated rules than others, but it was his parents who instilled in him the only guidelines that mattered. Stand tall, be charming, use your brain, don’t let them see fear, you are no one’s property and don’t forget who you are or from where you came. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed through the locker room door.

  
Immediately, the overwhelming scent of Alpha mixed with the less intense, flowery Beta essence invaded his nostrils and he went light-headed for a moment. Keeping his head ducked, Tyler went straight for the stall in the corner to a chorus of catcalls and whistles.

  
“Aren’t you pretty, boy,” a tall, wide-bodied, dark-skinned Alpha with a beard leered, invading Tyler’s space and sniffing at his neck. He was not going to get what he wanted – a whiff of fear or intimidation. No, Tyler spent most of his life working to hide his own body’s natural responses to Alphas and Betas. “Mmmm, I bet Big Z had fun with you.” Tyler’s neck pricked, hands curled into fists at his side at the mention of his former captain, but this Alpha – defenseman, he guessed, based on build and attitude – was too oblivious to notice and too egocentric to care. He definitely was not worth Tyler being suspended or punished the first day for fighting. Instead, he dropped his duffel bag to the bench in front of the stall and opened it to unpack what few possessions he had. Since the League would not provide skates and sticks for omegas, Tyler worked an entire summer at the local skate rink in his hometown cleaning toilets, sharpening skates and laundering the sweaters and jockstraps of the rec league that used the rink in order for pay for his skates. He might have also offered, uh, other services because once he was drafted there was no way he was going to work a summer job again. But his skate and sticks were his, a fact in which he took great pride.

  
Another Alpha suddenly crowded his other side. This guy was as tall as the first but slender and bare-faced. Tyler guessed he was a defensive forward, “I bet you’ll look real good on your knees with my dick in your mouth. I heard you like it rough.” Asshole number two was practically licking his lips like a dog eagerly anticipating a treat.

  
“Settle down, boys. Back off.”

  
Tyler turned in the direction of the deep, commanding yet soft voice. There he was. The Alpha of Alphas, Captain of the Dallas Stars, Jamie Benn. Assholes number one and two smirked but obeyed their captain while Tyler remained frozen where he stood, averting his gaze as the Alpha approached him.

  
“Hi, I’m Jamie. You must be Tyler. Welcome to the team.”

  
Tyler hesitated, unable to breathe, mind a complete blank, wondering if he was hearing things or….? Was this Alpha, leader of the pack whom most Betas were unworthy to touch, extending his hand in greeting?

  
“H-hi,” Tyler licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat, remembering he was supposed to be confident and unafraid. He reached out to shake Jamie’s hand, surprised by the volt of electricity that simple firm touch sent down his arm when their palms touched. Yanking his hand back quickly, Tyler sneaked a look up into the captain’s face to judge his reaction, but was instead entranced by the softest brown eyes and a face so handsome he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Thankfully, Coach Lindy stepped into the locker room to announce they had three minutes to be dressed and on the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie paid close attention to the omega during practice, mostly to ensure his teammates didn’t fuck with the kid too much. But Jamie was intrigued, too. He had expected meek and timid or outright rebellious with something to prove, but Tyler was neither. He carried himself tall – he was tall, only a couple inches shorter than Jamie’s 6-foot-four – and with a confidence Jamie had never seen on an omega. But he also seemed to play it cautious with the rules if he was unsure of his surroundings. Jamie was sure the omega would have made eyes contact with every guy in the room and maybe even have shoved back at Oduya and Spezza if he was more comfortable.

  
As a hockey player, the kid had a natural raw talent. He was keeping up with the fastest skaters on the team during passing drills, and he had a hard, quick slapshot that send two pucks past their all-star goalie Kari Lehtonen during the breakaway drill. All of the guys were stunned, some with mouths hanging open. Wide-eyed Tyler glanced back to gauge the captain’s reaction, probably looking for some sort of indication as to what he was in for later, but he was unapologetic about his obvious skill. Jamie just offered up a small smirk, and the tension the kid had been carrying around in his shoulders all morning released. Like he could finally relax and focus on hockey rather than worrying about breaking a rule or angering an Alpha. For some odd reason, he wanted this kid to know that he was in his corner; he considered Tyler a teammate on the same level as the other guys. Something twisted in his chest when Tyler grilled back; a devastatingly wonderful sight complete with dimples, eyes and face scrunched up in an unguarded joy. Jamie thought he was beautiful, but then the wall went back up around Tyler’s emotions as if he realized everyone could see and he remembered his place in the world.

  
None of the guys cheered for Tyler’s successes like they would for their fellow Alpha and Beta teammates, and when they did talk to him it was to trash talk or make lewd comments. The omega seemed to be able to let it roll off him. Even the coaches were not very interested in watching what Tyler could do or helping correct some of the things that he could improve upon. They ended the morning skate with a twenty minute scrimmage; Jamie’s team against alternate captain Patrick Sharp. The guys skated to the blue line and the captain’s picked their teams like in high school gym class. Of course, the captain had first choice.

  
“Seguin,” Jamie called out, well aware of the confused and offended rumblings from his teammates.

  
Whether they liked it or not, Tyler was part of this team now and that meant treating him like one of their own. It was the least they could do if they were going to fuck him too. So why did that thought coil his stomach? It was how the world worked; Alphas on top, omegas serve in whatever capacity needed.

  
“Are you trying to lose, Cap?” Patrick laughed, choosing Jamie’s brother Jordie.

  
“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Sharpy.”

*****

 

Tyler snorted at the captain’s cliche comeback. Said in that even, soft, rumbly timbre it carried no threat, but he suspected Jamie was more a man of actions than words. He was just as taken aback as everyone else when his name was called first, skating over to stand beside his new captain. As other names were called, Tyler smiled at his team and held out his gloved fist, but the guys ignored him. He watched them fist-bump and chirp each other in the camaraderie of close teammates, trying not to take the snub too personally. It was his first day, after all. They would be more welcoming and inclusive as they got to know him, even if they did not consider him a friend outside of hockey or the team. He was here to play hockey anyway, to prove that omegas were just as talented and deserving as Alphas and Betas.

  
Centering the top line with Jamie Benn on his left and Valeri Nichushkin on his right was a dream come true. Tyler kept reminding himself it was just a scrimmage game. It meant nothing, but he couldn’t help hoping Coach Lindy was paying attention. He won the first face-off against Spezza, bouncing the puck to Val, who sent it to the defenseman at the blue line as Tyler and Jamie took off down the ice. Sharpy was already there, though, able to intercept a misguided pass from Oduya and send the puck to Jordie in their offensive zone. No one scored before the line change. Spezza was pissed, his dagger eyes aimed at the omega that had beat him to the drop.

  
“Calm down, Pez,” Sharpy warned, tapping his stick blade against the center’s calf as they sat on the opposing team bench.

  
On their next shift, Jamie scored a beautiful top-shelf goal off a flawless pass from Tyler, and that is how the score remained at the end of twenty minutes. Sharp’s team chirped and admitted defeat to Captain Jamie, but no one acknowledged Tyler’s assist without whom the winning goal – the only goal – would not have been possible. As they were walking back to the locker room, however, Jamie caught up to Tyler, elbowing him in the side.

  
“Nice skating out there today, man.”

  
“Thanks,” Tyler smiled. “Well, um, I mean, same to you. That was an awesome goal, Sir.”

  
Jamie shuddered at the formality. “Okay, first, don’t call me that. Second, you and I damn well know that goal wouldn’t have happened without your near-perfect pass. I didn’t even know omegas could skate like that.”

  
“We can do a lot of things if given the chance.” Tyler’s response was gentle, matter-of-fact, not meant to condemn, but Jamie’s eyes got wide anyway.

  
“Oh! No, I didn’t mean – I just meant, like, I didn’t know, you know? Not that you can’t because, obviously, you’ve got talent. Okay, I’m gonna shut up now.”

  
Tyler kind of enjoyed watching the Alpha squirm. Not in a malicious way. More like, Jamie was so damn cute with the blush creeping up his round cheeks and his big brown eyes darting in every direction as quickly as his brain was trying to spew out words. He grinned and nudged him right back.

  
“Chill out, dude, I’m not that sensitive.”

  
Jamie grinned, pounded Tyler on the shoulder and went to his own locker stall. Tyler heard rumblings around the locker room that some of the guys were planning to hang out, but he wasn’t invited. He wondered if Jamie had any plans for the rest of the day. As he was pulling off his sweaty practice sweater, a woodsy Alpha presence brushed up against his back.

  
“Stay out of my way, slave,” Spezza growled, and Tyler shuddered at the threat. Despite the friendly banter going on around him, Tyler could feel judgmental eyes practically boring a hold through him. He made a mental note to watch out for Spezza, Klingberg and Faksa, especially. They all seemed to be gunning for him during the game, and he quickly learned that where one is the other two are not far away. He had to get out of here.

  
Tyler dressed quickly without showering. He was going to get sweaty moving his stuff into the apartment today anyway. After stuffing his practice sweater and pants into his bag, hanging up the pads, and grabbing his sticks and skates to ensure they would not be stolen or destroyed, Tyler headed out to his Jeep without saying a word. He wanted to enjoy the anonymity with the team and his alone time while he could because once the season started he was sure they would be keeping him around for a different reason.

  
“Hey, wait up!” Jamie was walking across the parking lot, those long strides bringing him close in a matter of seconds. “You’re not going out to dinner with us?”

  
“I wasn’t invited,” Tyler shrugged, looking away from those big, curious brown eyes. They reminded him of cow eyes; dark, gentle, wise, able to express a dozen different emotions at once. Not that he was comparing Jamie to a cow. The guy was anything but, in fact. He was tall, broad all over, built solid, with a round face that probably made him look chubby as a kid, but there was not an ounce of fat on him now.

  
“Well, I’m inviting you. You’re part of this team, and those assholes can just shove it if they don’t like that.”

  
Tyler grinned. He liked this Alpha, and that is not a thought that crossed his mind often. “It’s okay, really. I actually have a bunch of stuff to unpack and the movers are coming in about an hour.”

  
“Oh! Well, I can help, if you want. I live in the same building as you, and my brother Jordie and Daddy live nearby if you need some extra muscle power.”

  
“How do you know where I live?” Tyler teased, dropping his gym bag into the backseat of the Jeep.

  
“Coach told me they were putting you up in my building.”

  
“Gotta keep an eye on me, eh? Me and my partying ways can’t be hurting the team’s image now, right?”

  
“No! That’s not, um….well, I don’t know. I mean, as captain it is my job to look out for the new guy, make sure you’re settling in well.”

  
“I’m teasing, Jamie. I know how it works. That’s what they did in Boston too, except they were all, like, the Alpha captain is supposed to protect the omega and make sure he feels safe. Except that was shit because he was the guy I should have been most afraid of.”

  
“Sorry,” Jamie mumbled, running a hand through his dark, shiny wet hair. “Look, I’m not….I just want you to know I’m not here to take advantage of you and Chara’s a jackass. Most of the rest of the League agrees on that.”

  
“You’re all right, Jamie Benn,” Tyler looked him up and down, hoping the smirk on his face came across as flirtatious. Although, he wasn’t sure this guy even knew how to flirt; he was a hot damn mess! “Come by and help if you want. You know where to find me, apparently.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie watched Tyler drive away, heart racing as it dawned on him that he very well could be fucked.

  
“Yo! Earth to Chubbs!” Jordie’s voice boomed across the parking lot. Jamie turned to see his brother with an arm around Daddy’s shoulders as they headed to Jordie’s truck. “You going out with us, man?” he asked as Jamie approached.

  
“Naw, I’m just gonna go home.”

  
Jordie raised one eyebrow, lips pulled in a tight line, disappointed in his little brother’s shyness of also suspicious. He had been trying to set Jamie up with one of the cute bartenders at the place they frequent after games and practices, always razzing him that he was never going to meet someone if he didn’t put himself out there. The bartender was an Alpha: friendly, outgoing, incredibly good-looking, and he knew it too. There was an arrogance about him that irked Jamie, but of course Jordie was only seeing what he wanted to see.

  
“What’d the omega have to say?” Daddy asked.

  
“Nothing. He’s going home to unpack. I might help him, I don’t know,” Jamie hoped the nonchalance was working, but Jordie and Daddy knew him too well to be fooled for long.

  
“Help him, eh?” Daddy smirked, lascivious, elbowing his boyfriend in the side. “He is a fine piece of ass.”

  
“Don’t call him that,” Jamie snapped. The boyfriends shared a surprised amused look, then the rest of the guys were coming out of the practice rink and heading for their cars so the conversation was done. Jamie was positive he would hear about it later, though.

*****

 

After dropping his gym bag inside his apartment door, Jamie walked up four flights of stairs to Tyler’s eighth floor apartment. The first six floors were reserved for Alphas and Betas, complete with apartments large enough to be penthouses. The elevator stopped at the sixth floor. The top four floors were for omegas. There was no elevator and the apartments were smaller. Jamie thought it was shitty, but no one asked his opinion.

  
The door to Tyler’s place was propped wide open with a bag of dog food, but the way was blocked by two huge, growling Labrador mixes. Jamie put his hands out in a friendly, docile gesture, but the dogs would not relent. Their lips curled, teeth bared and hair raised on their necks, though they made no move to pounce on him. Jamie was sure both dogs could have him on the ground in an instant.

  
“Marshall! Cash! Enough!” Tyler came around the corner scolding the dogs. “He’s fine. Jamie’s a good guy.” Both dogs quit growling, but did not relax their guardian stances, eyeing the intruder even as their owner smiled at him. “Hey! Don’t mind them. They just don’t know you yet.” Jamie liked the sound of that ‘yet’; like Tyler planned to be around and include Jamie in his life.

  
“That’s fine. I love dogs,” Jamie said dumbly, but he couldn’t be held responsible for the words coming out of his mouth when Tyler looked so goddamn good and happy.

  
“Well good. The brown one is Marshall and this is Cash,” he patted the big black dog on its head. “And I was just headed downstairs ‘cause the movers are here.”

  
Tyler did not have a lot of stuff, which was probably par for the course for a semi-nomadic omega. They carried boxes of CDs and DVDs, bed sheets, towels, winter clothes he most likely would not need in Texas, and a few boxes labeled ‘Crap’ up the stairs, stacking them in various rooms in the apartment per Tyler’s instruction. Jamie needn’t have worried about trying to find something to say because the omega talked enough for the both of them. Not that he minded listening. Tyler’s voice was so deep and smooth – soothing – as he talked about his dogs. He had a knack for storytelling, giggling at his own jokes, but also able to make Jamie laugh. In return, Jamie found it so easy to give personal details of his own life.

  
In an hour, the moving truck was empty. Tyler and Jamie collapsed onto the couch, beers in hand, cardboard boxes scattered all over the living room. Jamie’s hips ached as if he had just played 60 minutes of hockey rather than carrying furniture up eight flights of stairs. Tyler was slumped into the couch, head back as he sipped from his own bottle. Jamie turned his head, watching the nineteen-year-old’s throat working as he swallowed the bitter alcohol. The collar of his T-shirt was ripped and frayed, exposing delicate collarbones and a tattoo peeking out from his right shoulder. A fire ignited inside Jamie, and not from the beer. He was about to ask how Tyler was even able to buy beer as he was still a teenager, then he remembered omegas were allowed to drink at seventeen. It was a small relief, a numbing agent, against the things they were forced to endure. What did Tyler have to endure?

  
“Thanks for your help, Jamie,” Tyler’s smile was sleepy, eyes half-lidded even as his stomach growled. “Ah shit, I don’t even have any food to offer you.”

  
Jamie shrugged, “We can order a pizza. Just don’t tell Coach.”

  
“There’s vegetables on it,” Tyler justified.

  
They agreed that Tyler would pay for the pizza as a thank you, and Jamie offered to call in the order. As they waited for their food to arrive, the two men started unpacking some of the boxes, starting with finding sheets for the bed. Jamie felt too intrusive being in Tyler’s bedroom, so he went to the kitchen and began pulling out the rest of the silverware, bowls, plates, mugs and putting them in the drawers and cabinets Tyler had previously assigned for them. He placed the coffeemaker on the counter near the stove and found spots for the blender, juicer, food processor and large, automatic mixer.

  
“How’s it going in here?” Tyler breezed into the kitchen like a ray of smiley sunshine, the two dogs close on his heels.

  
“Ty, do you cook?” the nickname just slipped out, but it sounded right coming from his lips. Jamie gestured to the rather expensive small kitchen appliances he had just placed on the counter.  
“Yeah, I’ve been living on my own since I was fourteen so I kinda had to learn. And I like to do it. Cooking and baking is relaxing to me. Like all these different ingredients come together to make a complete dish. Sometimes it’s delicious, sometimes not, but you don’t know until you try.”

  
“Well, that’s very….domestic of you,” Jamie smirked, leaning back against the counter, watching the omega arrange things the way he wanted them. “I can’t even make toast without burning it, and Jordie gets a constant source of chirping me.” He couldn’t help looking at that compact ass when Tyler bent over to look for some space in the lower cabinets; the way his black basketball shorts stretched over the curve, T-shirt riding up his back to expose some smooth, summer-kissed skin. The Alpha’s hands itched to get all over that man, that ass, those tattooed arms bulging out sleeves that could barely contain them, muscles clearly rippling through his back under that thin shirt. Jamie stuffed his hands into his own shorts pockets just to be safe. They just met and had some serious chemistry on the ice so he did not want to do anything that he may regret. Also, the pizza arrived, so Jamie went down to get it in order to let Tyler finish his work.

  
“So where did the nickname Chubbs come from, if I may ask?” Tyler grabbed a slice from the box Jamie set near the sink and hopped up onto the counter with his second beer, taking a huge bite of the hot, cheesy pizza. Marshall and Cash were at their owner’s feet, pawing at him, begging for the human food. Tyler scratched at their necks with his toes.

  
“I was kind of a big kid,” Jamie admitted, “not tall, but wide, and I liked to eat so at ten I was a decent size. One day, we – Jordie, his friends and me – were playing some pond hockey, and I outskated, outmaneuvered Jordie’s team to score a goal, ya know, so they were pissed. Next time Jordie chirped me, it just kind of came out and the nickname stuck. I hated it at first, but it’s okay now.”

  
“Well, you definitely grew into your skin,” Tyler’s eyes raked over the other man’s body, lips pulled up into a half-grin. Jamie blushed as he ate his own slice.

  
“Had a huge growth spurt at eighteen, much to Jordie’s dismay.”

  
“I thought Alpha’s were supposed to be full grown by, like, sixteen.” Tyler was picking the sausage off his pizza and tossing it for the dogs.

  
“Usually, yeah. I was an enigma. They don’t know why it took me so long.” Jamie wondered what it was about this guy that made him want to spill his entire life story. Omegas were not supposed to have this effect on Alphas, but Jamie was used to the non-typical. Tyler’s tongue peeked out to swipe some cheese and sauce from his chin, and Jamie knew it was going to be a long, life-changing season.


	4. Chapter 4

Coach Lindy must have been paying attention because he continued to put Jamie and Tyler on the same line during practices. As their on-ice chemistry developed, their off-ice relationship deepened. Instead of going to the bar with the team, Jamie went to Tyler’s place, or Tyler came to his. Sometimes they talked and shared beers, sometimes they played video games or watched movies. When Tyler walked the dogs, he always stopped by Jamie’s door first to ask if he wanted to join them, and the Alpha always accepted if he was home. Tyler learned there was a third Benn sibling, Jenny, a Beta photographer and graphic designer back home in Victoria, BC. In turn, he told Jamie about his two younger sisters, both Alphas, and growing up in Brampton, ON. Despite his status, Tyler was very close with – and protective of – his sisters. He was very willing to talk about his childhood, his family, his dogs, even hockey, but as soon as the subject of Boston came up, the omega immediately shut down.

  
So Jamie avoided that subject….for now. The Dallas Stars lost their first two pre-season games, but their starters did not play as many minutes as they would if it was the regular season either. Even though he was allowed to practice on the first line, Tyler was demoted to the fourth line in front of the public. As good as he was and as hard as he tried, though, they couldn’t seem to find the same success he had with Jamie and Val. Management blamed it on nerves, claiming the omega was unable to perform under pressure. Bull shit. Tyler knew it. Jamie knew it. Hell, even the suits knew it. Since the fourth line did not practice together, there was no bond between them. Not the way Jamie and Tyler had bonded over the past couple weeks.

  
“You have to let him play on the top line with me,” Jamie was not above pleading with Coach Lindy and the front office if it came to that. They were less than a week from the first game of the season, and Jamie was sick of losing when the solution was so simple. Damn their pride, this was about doing what was best for the team. What did the Alpha/Beta/omega dynamics matter if the guy could play hockey and help them win a Stanley Cup. Of course, Jamie did not say all that. Rather, he called a meeting with the coaches, trainers and front office to appeal to their logic.

  
“Jamie, we would love nothing more than to have the omega play on your line given the success we think you two would have, but we cannot break League protocol. You, Spezza and Val had a great season last year, leading the team to their first ever Stanley Cup Final.”

  
“With all due respect, sir, we lost, if you remember. We were not good enough, but I think if Sequin is allowed to play on my line we can be – will be – able to bring home the Cup. He has been on a Stanley Cup winning team,” Jamie insisted, practically pacing the conference room. His necktie felt too tight and he was sweating under his dress shirt.

  
“The League states we cannot–”

  
“Sir, excuse me, but there is no rule against allowing an omega to play on the top line. The League does not officially restrict the capacity in which an omega is allowed to play. In fact, any restrictions are a matter of preference or even, quite frankly, prejudice. If you don’t want to parade him in front of the media, that’s fine. I will be happy to field the media onslaught this is sure to bring. In fact, I will do any PR stunt you want, but I think you will regret not letting Seguin play with me just to cultivate your good image. I have never had a bond like what I have with Seguin. You have to decide what is more important for the team. That’s what you gentlemen have been telling me from day one, so now I’m asking you to reconsider some of the choices we have been making in regards to talent and potential versus status.”

  
Obviously, they had because by the fifth game of the season, Tyler was moved up to the second line with Roussel and Val. The Italian, Russian and Canadian skated well together, could read each other’s moves and plays and managed to put points on the board for Dallas. Tyler scored his first official goal as a Star in the first five minutes of their second game as a line. Jamie beamed, shouting accolades and pounding Tyler’s helmet as he skated by the bench. It also turned out to be the game-winning goal as the Stars blanked the Blues. Rous, who assisted the goal, did the media interview that night, being asked about his play and how it felt to score a game winner. Across the room, Tyler tried not to let it bother him but he did not have much control over the metaphorical punch to his gut. Maybe it didn’t even matter how good he was or if he proved himself because the rest of the world was still going to treat him like he didn’t exist.

  
Jamie was at his side, knocking his big body into Tyler’s side playfully, “Fuck them, it was a great goal, Ty. You fucking rocked out there with Val and Rous, and it paid off. You fucking won the game for us tonight. They’re just too fucking blinded by their prejudice to realize it.”

  
Later at the bar, Sharpy, Daddy and Jordie congratulated him too. Though they were all drunk by that point so he did not give much credence to it. Still, it was the first time since coming to Dallas that Tyler actually felt like part of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions and instances of sexual, verbal and physical abuse.

Tyler’s successes on the ice did not keep the more hot-headed Alphas on the team from taking their liberties with him. After the second game of the season, two big lower line defenseman forced themselves on him in the shower. It was brutal and hurt like hell on his game-sore muscles, but he submitted, bit his lip to keep quiet, and prayed they would tire soon. It has happened more than once or twice since then; sometimes three or four at a time, but usually just two. He has given hand jobs to a couple forwards in the back of the team plane, forced blow jobs to Spezza in hotel rooms and the locker room after practices, been fucked up against his own stall in an empty locker room. Spezza was the worst because he not only enjoyed his role as Alpha but also got his rocks off on rough sex and verbal abuse. Hockey was the omega’s relief because no one could touch him on the ice. Jamie was Tyler’s bright spot, like sun peeking through on a cloudy day and washing the earth with warmth and light.

  
As Spezza hit a slump, Tyler was on fire. Coach Lindy began letting him skate with Jamie on the Power Plays, and they were able to capitalize almost every time. He did not miss the dirty glares from Spezza every time he vaulted over the bench wall. The Dallas Stars rolled into November with a 5-3 winning record. Rumors were going around the locker room that the omega might replace Spezza on the top line. The coaches were very impressed with Tyler’s work ethic, coachability and talent, but they could not seem to get past his status. He was a hit with the crowds, though, as long as he was on the ice and the team was winning. They loved his dazzling smile, flashy play and willingness to take pictures with the fans and flip pucks to the kids at the glass during warm-ups. He played for them as much as he played for himself.

  
The guys in the locker room were warming up to him, too, though Tyler was certain they respected him more for his talent than anything else. None of them – except Jamie, of course – made an effort to be his friend outside mandatory team practices and hangouts, but they were not completely ignoring him anymore. It was progress.

  
Their ninth game of the season was a dud: 2-1 loss to the Blues on home ice. Jamie and Tyler scored the Stars’ only goal on a Power Play in the third period. Tyler had several chances early on, but St. Louis’ goalie was having a damn near perfect night, and Jamie just could not seem to find the chemistry he usually had with Sharpy and Spezza. The guys on the bench were frustrated, the players on the ice were frustrated, and the coaches were downright livid at the productivity – or lack thereof – coming from the team. That late third period goal put fire back in their eyes and game, but it was too little too late.

  
Heads hung and shoulders drooped as the team walked back to their locker room. The mood somber, quiet as the players peeled off their sweaty gear, except for Jamie giving an interview to the media at his stall and a few other guys conversing in low voices. After these tough losses, the locker room cleared out quickly as guys were eager to put the loss behind them by going out for drinks or going home to their families.

  
“You played well out there, omega,” Jordie knocked into Tyler on the way to his own stall, forcing the smaller man to waver on his feet. Tyler smiled, knowing the nickname was a term of endearment coming from the tough Alpha defenseman.

  
“Good goal, dude,” Daddy’s gloved fist hit Tyler’s shoulder.

  
The one good thing about tough losses is nobody assaults him in the showers, so he takes his time to wash off the sweat and stink of defeat. Toweling off his hair, shorts slung low on his hips, Tyler wandered back to his stall to finish getting dressed. Most of the guys were gone except Jamie and Spezza, who were rehashing some of their plays, and Faksa, Klingberg, Oduya and Nemo, still in various stages of undress, pushing each other around and laughing in a display of too much testosterone. Jamie looked over and smiled at Tyler, who was zipping up his gym bag before throwing it over his shoulder, then excused himself from the conversation with Spezza.

  
“You going out with us tonight, Ty?” Jamie approached, pushing his dark wet hair off his forehead. It was like Tyler’s heart had a mind of its own as it beat hard and fast against his chest at the sight of the beautiful, tall Alpha.

  
“Yep, let’s go.”

  
They were in the parking garage before Tyler checked his pocket and realized his cellphone was missing. He did not remember taking it out, but obviously it wasn’t there. Maybe it fell out while he was undressing.

  
“Ah shit, Jams, I think I left my phone in my locker,” Tyler announced. He tossed the gym bag into his Jeep.

  
“Uh, okay, I’ll come back with you.”

  
“No, dude, it will just take a second. You go ahead and I’ll meet you at the bar.”

  
“Okay, man, see ya.”

  
Tyler walked into the now-empty, darkened locker room and was hit from behind. Another blow to his head sent him crumpling to the floor. He curled into the fetal position to protect himself from the kicks and punches landing all over his body, praying for the sweet mercy of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ow, fuck, shit, ow, fuck!” Tyler hissed as Jamie lowered him to the huge, plush couch, murmuring apologies the entire time. Once Tyler was on his back, head propped up by one of the throw pillows, Jamie gingerly lifted the omega’s legs enough to slide the other pillow under his heels, elevating his gashed shin in hopes to stop the bleeding. Tyler hissed again at the movement.

  
“I’m sorry,” Jamie whispered, brown eyes filled with empathy and….was that guilt?

  
“It’s not your fault, Jamie,” Tyler reminded, the pain he must be in evident with every word. The captain quickly went to the kitchen for a glass of water, a warm, damp washrag to clean the younger man’s wounds. He also grabbed the bottle of isopropyl alcohol and gauze bandages he kept under the sink. They should go to the hospital. That gash on Tyler’s leg looked ugly and deep enough to require stitches; plus, the doctors could check for other things like internal bleeding or evidence of sexual assault. Tyler was adamantly against that idea, though.

  
“S’not your fault those guys are assholes,” Tyler slurred, wincing as he shifted for a more comfortable position, but everything hurt. Jamie sat on the coffee table and slowly tipped the water at Tyler’s lips, cupping his other hand under Tyler’s chin to prevent dripping. He drank enough to wet his parched throat, then Jamie set the glass down and gently pressed the rag to Tyler’s leg. “Jesus fucking….fuck!” Tyler hissed, whined and groaned in pain, biting his lip and crooking his arm across his eyes so he at least did not have to see just how bad off he was. His other hand bunched in the material of his basketball shorts, but nothing would ease the throbbing sting in his leg. On the bright side, though, the fact that he could actually feel anything meant he was probably going to be fine….eventually.

  
Jamie was being so careful with his gentle light touches and Tyler wanted to cry. Only his mom had ever been so kind and tender like this in her treatment of him and never has an Alpha touched him so lovingly or apologized so profusely for his pain.

  
“I should have been aware of what was going on in my own damn locker room with my own damn teammates. I’m the captain. It’s my job to make sure you’re safe, but I fucked up and you got hurt. How could I be so stupid? I’m sorry, Tyler, I–”

  
“Jameson!” Tyler cut off his captain’s self-deprecating rant as firmly as he could manage, reaching out to take Jamie’s free hand in his. Tyler entwined his fingers with Jamie’s; comforting, steady and strong enough to accept Tyler squeezing it as hard as he could while Jamie wiped the blood from his shin. “I swear to god, Captain, if I hear one more apology come out of those lush lips, I will….”

  
Jamie grinned, a teasing lilt entering that sweet voice, “You’re gonna what, Ty? Hit me?”

  
“Fuck you,” Tyler retorted, gripping Jamie’s hand so tight he felt bones cracking. The Alpha grinned this time at the omega’s blatant disregard of hierarchy. He had spent the better part of two months – ever since Tyler joined the team – trying to prove that not all Alphas were domineering and abusive to those society considered lesser than them. In fact, he had a hard time identifying the differences between his Alpha and Tyler’s omega, and he certainly did not consider Tyler anyone less than a human being worthy of respect and dignity. It seemed as though Jamie was finally breaking down some of Tyler’s defenses; earning respect rather than demanding it, proving himself a trustworthy protector, not out to use the omega for his body but rather showing interest in knowing his mind and heart. Jamie had even overheard Tyler refer to him as a “friend” the other day while talking on the phone with his mom. That certainly had a nice ring to it. Friends. They were friends.

  
Only recently did it occur to Jamie the seismic power shift in their relationship. Instead of the omega groveling to gain his Alpha captain’s approval and benevolence as the world thought it should be, Jamie was the one working to be worthy of Tyler’s trust and….love? In his twenty-six years, Jamie had never met an omega, or anyone for that matter, who made him feel and think this way. It was forcing him to question everything he had been told was true about Alpha/omega dynamics.

  
Once the blood and dirt was cleared from the wound, Jamie could actually see the thin cut that ran from just below Tyler’s right knee, curving around the muscle of his calf and ending about two inches from his ankle; as if someone had carved him with a skate blade. This was probably a season-ending injury but not enough to keep him from ever playing hockey again. Jamie seethed, anger roiling hot in his belly. Who could be so heartless as to use the knowledge of the human body they had as an athlete to purposefully cause injury and pain? Had it been one of their own teammates? He had to reign in the rage that coursed through his veins, causing the back of his neck to prickle with pent-up nerves at that thought. This kind man, who loved his dogs as much as he loved hockey, was beginning to open up to the team and feel a sense of belonging, but that confidence had been shattered in seconds by someone who should have been protecting him. Tyler’s bone-crushing grip on his hand brought Jamie back to the present task. He extracted his hand to grab the bottle of alcohol, tipping it over against the damp rag.

  
“How bad is it?” the omega pulled his arm away from his eyes, wincing at the movement, and tried to tip his chin to see down the length of his body but that also hurt too much. Instead, he settled his right hand on Jamie’s broad shoulder and focused on the Alpha’s face. He was usually happy eyes and soft features, but now his jaw was clenched and anger hardened everything. Tyler wanted to smooth out the wrinkles in Jamie’s brow with his thumb, but it was just out of comfortable reach for him.

  
“Umm, it’s bad, Ty,” the captain admitted, “but not career ending.”

  
“Oh thank god,” Tyler breathed out.

  
“You’re definitely going to have a wicked scar, though. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”

  
“No!” the omega protested a bit too loud, then lowered his voice and met surprised brown eyes with his own pained ones. “No, Jamie, just wrap it. Please. Should be fine, right?” But he smelled of fear and about ten other emotions all jumbled together – a pungent odor that settled uncomfortably in Jamie’s nostrils and made him want to throw up. Tyler could not mask this scent, though he tried to force bravery with borderline inappropriate humor and a neutral tone of voice. Jamie did not push the hospital issue. There would be time for that later when Tyler’s condition was not so critical.

  
The Alpha held the water and alcohol-soaked cloth just above Tyler’s leg and met his gaze again, “This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker, Ty. I’m sorry.” Pushing his fingers into Jamie’s muscled shoulder, Tyler cursed and growled as the alcohol seared the gash like liquid fire. This pain might be worse than being beaten within an inch of his life; at least he had been unconscious for most of that. Tears pricked at his eyes, he bit his lip, breathing through the intense, pulsing sting, but the strong, warm Alpha hand gently brushing across his forehead was definitely helping.

  
“It’s done, Ty, I’m done. We just have to wrap it now,” Jamie nuzzled his lips against the dark blonde’s flushed cheek, leaning his forehead against Tyler’s sweaty temple. “You are so brave, baby, I’m so proud of you. Ty, you don’t deserve this. I’m sorry. So, so sorry.”

  
Tyler rolled his eyes and gripped the Alpha’s dark hair, pulling his face up so they were eye-to-eye, “Listen to me, Jameson Randolph Benn, and listen good because I will not say this again. Shut. The fuck. Up. This is not your fault. Not even one bit, so stop fucking beating yourself up about it and fucking wrap my goddamn leg before it becomes infected. Got it? Sir?” he added the formality because he still knew his place and he was so grateful this beautiful man was around to rescue him.

  
“Aye, aye,” Jamie mock saluted, “no more apologies.” He smiled down at the injured man spread out on his couch and was rewarded with a flirty lift at the corner of Tyler’s busted lip. That little shit. Even injured and bloody he was a fucking tease, and Jamie never wanted anyone more. His long, nimble fingers ghosted over the omega’s leg, then he grabbed the gauze bandaging. “Do you remember who did this to you?” Jamie’s soft, lilting voice soothed even as he began wrapping Tyler’s slashed-up leg.

  
The omega hesitated for a moment, gripping the Alpha’s T-shirt, “N-no. It was more than one, I know that. They grabbed me from behind and j-just….um….s-s-started pounding and k-k-kicking. I-I passed out.” Tyler’s heart raced at the memory, his fingers shaking and body trembling, but he shut his eyes again and focused on his captain’s lithe, gentle fingers and comforting palms on his skin. “I’m….um….not s-s-sure it was any of our guys, but who else has access to the locker room, you know?”

  
“I’m going to fucking kill them once I find out,” Jamie muttered, fastening the gauze bandage in place with a piece of medical tape. Tyler’s heart fluttered in his chest at the Alpha’s fierce protectiveness, but he did not relish the thought of Jamie going to prison for murder.

  
“Calm down there, Tiger. The solution to violence is not more violence.”

  
The Alpha’s body went tense, muscles corded tight through his shoulders and back, making the vein in his neck pop out and his eyes dilate to black. Red filled his vision, a growl emanating from deep in his throat. He knew if he was not careful Tyler would be the one paying the price, but the omega did not shrink away or cower.

  
“Jamie! Jamie, come back to me. Come on, man, it will be okay. We can get through this. Come back, Jams. For me, baby, please, calm down. For me,” Tyler’s calloused palm rubbed the tight muscle in the Alpha’s shoulder and neck where he could reach. Jamie’s torso rumbled with deep growls as the omega continued his soothing mantra to tame the beast. Patiently, Tyler waited as those feral eyes became the soft brown he loved so much. “Hey, baby, welcome back.”

  
“Ty, oh god, Ty,” Jamie whispered, eyes glistening as he took the younger man’s hand and brought it against his chest, Tyler’s palm over his heart. “This shouldn’t have happened to you. This shouldn’t happen to anyone. It pisses me off that they could get away with it too.”

  
“I know, Jamie, me too. Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid. I’m not bailing you out of jail.”

  
Jamie finished cleaning the scrapes and cuts on Tyler’s hands, arms and face. That busted lip was going to be a nuisance to Tyler for a while. A bruise was already blooming over his chin and cheek. The rest were just flesh wounds that would start to heal in a few days, and based on the amount of wincing and grimacing every time he moved, Jamie guessed Tyler’s were more sore than after a week of Biosteel Camp training.

  
“Okay, all cleaned up, you’ve just got to get some rest now,” Jamie said as he gathered up the first aid supplies. “Do you need anything? Do you want to try to make it to the bed?”

  
“No. I’m too sore. The couch is fine,” Tyler reached out for his captain’s hand but grabbed onto the hem of his shirt instead, eyes drooping with sleep. “Jamie. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

  
“Yeah, no problem, Ty. It’s what teammates should be doing for each other.”

  
“Can I….um, do you mind getting my dogs? I just – I really need to see them right now.”

  
“Sure thing, Ty. Let me put this stuff away and I’ll go bring them down. They can stay – you can stay for as long as you need.”

  
Tyler smiled and released his grip on the Alpha’s shirt, relaxing back onto the couch. His eyelids fluttered open and closed like he really wanted to sleep but he also wanted to stay awake long enough to see his dogs. Jamie quickly put the alcohol and bandages back under the sink, then tossed the soiled towel in the laundry hamper. Tyler had given him the spare key to his apartment just in case he ever locked himself out, so Jamie grabbed it off the hook by the door and promised to be right back. Marshall and Cash recognized him immediately when he let himself in, excitedly wagging their tails and jumping up trying to lick his face.

  
“Down!” he commanded the Labs as Tyler taught him. They obeyed, putting four paws on the floor, but their bodies still wiggled and thrummed with excitement. Both dogs kept glancing at the door as if they knew their owner should be coming through it any minute. Marshall whined and turned confused puppy eyes to Jamie, who bent to pet both dogs. “Your daddy got hurt real bad, guys. He’s not coming home for awhile, but I’m taking you to my place to be with him.” Either the dogs understood what he said or sensed his distress because the energy left their bodies, ears and tails drooped, and both dogs whined and pushed their heads against Jamie’s legs. “I know. I’m sad too. We have to be careful with him, though. He can’t play and take care of you guys like he used to, so you’re gonna have to be patient with me. Can you be good boys for me, eh?” Marshall let out a soft boof and Cash licked Jamie’s hand to let him know everything was going to work out fine.

  
He scratched behind both their ears, then went to Tyler’s bedroom to grab some clean clothes and a cellphone charger. Of course, the dogs trotted after him, making themselves comfortable on their owner’s big bed. Jamie suspected this was something Tyler allowed, and probably encouraged, all the time. Cash watched with keen interest as Jamie gathered what he thought Tyler would need. Then he grabbed the two leashes on the kitchen table and the half-empty bag of dog food in the pantry before leading the dogs downstairs to his apartment.

  
“Hey, my boys,” Tyler greeted as excitedly as he could through his scratchy throat when his captain and two dogs entered the apartment. His eyes were bright though, and Jamie let his heart swell at the sight of the two big Labs lumbering over to their owner, clamoring for his affection and trying to lick his face. The omega giggled, wrapping an arm around their necks, allowing their wet kisses but preventing them from climbing into his lap. “I’m so happy to see you guys too. You’re gonna have to be good for Jamie for a few days.” Marshall set his big head on his daddy’s chest while Cash sat like a guard beside him, and Tyler had a hand on each dog as he looked up at Jamie, eyes much more alight with their usual joy than he had seen for the past hour. “Thank you, Jamie. I can’t express….no one has ever been so kind to me.”

  
Jamie’s heart seemed to splinter, the shards spiking his gut, chest and throat to think this charming, beautiful, lively man barely knew the kindness of friends and family, let alone kindness from strangers. He wondered if Tyler had ever had a relationship grounded in love. Did he know a comforting touch or sweet kiss from a boyfriend who didn’t have ulterior motives? Had he ever been in a relationship where he didn’t have to call his partner Master? Maybe someday Tyler would trust him enough to let him into those most sacred parts of his life. The dogs settled down by their owner. The black Lab spread out on the floor in front of the couch while Marshall made one last attempt to climb into Tyler’s lap before being gently pushed to the floor again. The chocolate Lab whined. He circled Cash a few times before laying down beside him; a double layer of protection for their wounded daddy.

  
“Good night, Ty,” Jamie whispered, but Tyler was already asleep, the dogs softly snoring. He turned out the lights, double-bolted the door and went to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave COMMENTS & KUDOS! They keep this writer motivated. Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

By night two, Tyler was in Jamie’s king-sized bed with Marshall and Cash sprawled over him. Jamie briefly considered kicking those damn dogs out of his bed so he could be the one cuddled up against the omega, protecting him from whatever terrors the night may bring. Then he realized he was jealous of two dogs and that was just fucking petty; plus, Jamie did not want to freak him out more than he already was. Tyler looked peaceful and content for the first time in forty-eight hours, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath as he slept on his back. Marshall’s head rested on his belly and Cash was draped over his good leg. Those dogs were probably the only two things Tyler had ever been able to call his own, and the most loyal friends he had ever been able to trust. Jamie’s heart broke all over again at the unfairness and cruelty of it all.

  
He watched his teammate – and friend – sleep a little longer, wondering at which point it surpassed sweet and became creepy. Admiration for that man washed through him; for the love he had for his dogs, for the tattoos covering his arms that Jamie wanted to run his lips all over, those crinkles in the corners of his eyes and how his face scrunched up when he laughed. The kindness that shone in his endless brown eyes, his fortitude and perseverance in a world that wants to keep him on his knees….Jamie was fucked. He grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the hall linen closet before heading to the couch. Though not as comfortable as his own bed, it was not terrible either. A brown-eyed, handsome, dog-loving hockey player filled the Alpha’s dreams.

*****

  
Jamie took the dogs outside in the morning to allow Tyler more sleep. Plus, he was kind of growing attached to those creatures. Marshall was energetic, always eager to go and do and seek attention, whereas Cash was laid back and extremely watchful over his owner and the insane chocolate Lab. Both were well-trained. Tyler had obviously spend a lot of time with them as puppies working on the basic commands, but also proving to them who was the boss because when Tyler spoke those dogs obeyed. It had taken a couple weeks for them to warm-up to Jamie. Even Marshall, who thought everyone was his friend, had growled and guarded his owner when Jamie went to Tyler’s apartment. He must have proved himself to be non-threatening, or they decided Tyler trusted him so he must be okay. Either way, both dogs adored him now, according to Tyler.

  
As Cash sniffed around the perimeter of the apartment complex’s fenced-in property, Jamie threw a tennis ball for Marshall to chase and bring back. Sometimes he took a lap around the yard or went over to show Cash his soggy neon green prize before returning. After a few more throws, Jamie heard the sliding door open behind him and both dogs bounded for it but stopped short of leaping onto their injured daddy as he stepped outside.

  
“Hey, guys, good morning,” Tyler greeted the Labs as they vied for his attention and licked his hands, but he could not bend at the waist to pet them without grimacing. Jamie was just happy to see him out of bed and willingly moving around.

  
“Morning, Ty,” Jamie called out, remaining where he stood, using one hand to shield his eyes from the ascending Texas sun.

  
“Good morning,” Tyler returned with a shy smile. The dogs looked from their daddy to Jamie and back again, tongues hanging out of their mouths as they panted. Then Marshall nudged his tennis ball into Tyler’s hand and sat expectantly, tail wagging, waiting for him to toss it. “Boy, I can’t throw your ball right now. Daddy hurts.” The dog whined and Tyler’s eyes filled with so much sadness, Jamie’s heart ached. He sprang into action, moving to Tyler’s side and gently taking the ball from his loose grip, throwing it for Marshall to chase. Tyler smiled his gratitude, but the pain in those brown eyes stayed.

  
“It’s good to see you up and mobile,” Jamie remarked, noticing the cuts on Tyler’s face were less red and puffy today. The purple bruise over his left eye had some green and yellow around the edges, indicating it was beginning to heal.

  
“Yeah, well, I couldn’t stay in bed for one more day. I’m about to go crazy,” Tyler surveyed the yard, watched his dogs play, anything to keep from making eye contact. “I’m just really sore. Like I went ten rounds with Muhammed Ali….and lost every round.”

  
Jamie smiled at that, “Now is your leg?”

  
“Fucked up, but not useless. I can hobble around and put some pressure on it without feeling like I’m being pricked by a thousand flaming needles.”

  
“Good, Tyler, that’s really good, and it’s only been three days. I talked to Coach Lindy and the trainer last night. They seemed optimistic, too. Like, maybe you could be back this season if you obey the doctor and work hard to strengthen that leg again.”

  
“I’m not going to the doctor, Jamie,” Tyler leveled the Alpha with a glare, his tone firm and decided. “And we’re not arguing about this until I’ve had coffee and food.”

  
Jamie sighed, “Fine.” He whistled for the dogs, and they went back inside, taking the elevator up to Jamie’s fourth-floor apartment. He offered his arm for Tyler to hold onto for support as they walked down the hall with Marshall and Cash right on their heels. Tyler accepted the help, placing his hand in the crook of the Alpha’s elbow and leaning into his strong frame. The taller man accepted Tyler’s weight, supporting him to relieve some of the pressure on his bad leg.

  
In the apartment, Tyler went to the kitchen to make coffee and start breakfast because that’s what was expected of him. He is able to move around; he’s an omega in an Alpha’s home. He better serve. But Jamie did not want to be served out of obligation. He’s not doing these things for Tyler because he expects something in return, and he can see how Tyler grimaces every time he does simple tasks such as bending down to fill the dogs’ dishes or reaching into the cabinet for the coffee beans.

  
“Sit down, Ty. I’ve got this,” Jamie insisted, going to grab the bag of pungent beans out of his hands, but Tyler pulled it back out of reach.

  
“I can do it, Jamie, I’m not an invalid,” Tyler pushed his free hand against the Alpha’s chest, forcing him out of the way. The bravado fell from his face and stature, though, as he limped to the coffeepot, hands shaking while spooning the beans into the grinder. Jamie witnessed the pained expression that flitted across his face when he filled the carafe with water and forced his tired muscles to lift the pot far enough to pour the water into the top of the machine. The once-strong, agile hockey player now had to use two hands, trembling, to complete a job he used to be able to do one-handed and without too much thought. This wasn’t right. The strong, usually confident omega looked small, fragile….broken. The Alpha in Jamie should thrive on this dynamic, but he hated every minute. Tyler’s pain – physical and emotional – made Jamie hurt all over as if he had been rammed into the boards by a defenseman twice his size. Finally, he could stand it no longer and approached Tyler as he went for the eggs in the fridge.

  
“Ty, come on, something is not right. Let me have a look.”

  
The omega instinctively moved away from Jamie’s reach, turning his back as he took the carton of eggs to the counter, “Just leave it alone, Jamie. I’m fine.”

  
“He says through clenched teeth. You are clearly not fine. Let me help you,” Jamie was not above using his big body and Alpha power to box Tyler in against the counter, and the omega did not argue with that stern voice. Instead, he allowed Jamie to grip his hips and lift his ass up onto the counter, wincing and drawing in a sharp breath because the Alpha’s thumb dug into a bruise on his side. Tyler’s eyes watched his captain lift the hem of his T-shirt, raising his arms for him to take it off over his head. Jamie gasped at what he saw. Tyler bit his lip, turning his face away, heart erratic in his chest at the vulnerable position he was in.

  
It has been three days; he knows what the marks on his body look like now. Ugly, disfiguring, some oozing, others various shades of purple, green and yellow; a sign of healing, but then they would be scars. Permanent reminders of his place in the world and the hate so ingrained that even his own teammates could not see past his birthright. He had told Jamie that he did not remember anything beyond being jumped from behind, but that was a lie. He remembered the voices – familiar and savage – as they punched, kicked and cut with that skate blade. Words that haunted his dreams and awoke him so terrified he had to bury his sweat-drenched face in Cash’s or Marshall’s neck to know he was safe. _You’re just a whore. You’re not a hockey player. Did you really think you could be anything to anyone other than a hole to fill? Fuckin’ stay away from Jamie. Don’t want him infected with whatever diseases you got, fucking slut. He doesn’t care about you. You’re not gonna be anything but a whore so stay out of the way. Fuckin’ omega. No one will want you now._

  
“Jesus, Ty,” Jamie breathed out, brown eyes surveying the smaller man’s torso. Every inch of skin from Tyler’s shoulders to waist, was discolored like all the patchy bruises had spread to form one big purple-green covering. It was hard to imagine there was not a fractured or broken rib under all that, but the fact that Tyler was able to stand up straight and already moving around so well was an indication the injuries were external. The dude was tough. It probably helped that there was not an ounce of body fat on him….but Jamie should be thinking of more important things right now.

  
That red, jagged cut oozing below Tyler’s right pec would become infected if it wasn’t taken care of soon. The angry, raised scratches on his belly and torso looked like he had been mauled by a hungry tiger; Jamie did not even want to know what actually put them there. A small Stanley Cup Champions tattoo on Tyler’s left side and the name of the team with which he hoisted the prized trophy last summer for the first time in 30 years was almost indecipherable under the dark bruising, but also looked like it had been slashed through; as if a jealous hockey player was trying to cut the words from Tyler’s skin. The wounds were superficial, though; scabbed over and already starting to heal without leaving scars, which was probably the least of Tyler’s worries but for some reason Jamie considered it a small victory. The asshole had tried to take Tyler’s dignity and the proof of his accomplishment as a hockey player. The asshole had failed.

  
Despite everything, Jamie still had an overwhelming urge to kiss this gorgeous man all over until his body thrummed with so much pleasure he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. Every contusion, scar, cut, imperfection, he wanted to worship with his lips until Tyler believed he was just as beautiful as before. Jamie thought he was….maybe even more beautiful now because he faced trauma that no person should ever have to endure and came out of it still the loving, compassionate, optimistic man Jamie fell in love with. Yes, love. He was completely in love with Tyler Paul Seguin. An Alpha loving an omega. The world could burn for all he cared as long as Tyler was beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie went to practice every morning and games at night, playing like nothing was different or wrong, but Tyler and the dogs were never too far from his mind. He could not outright interrogate his teammates because he was still their respected leader, their Alpha, and he knew he would never find Tyler’s attackers if his own team turned against him. At first, he had been suspicious of everyone but quickly weeded out Daddy, Sharpy and Jordie as suspects. The day after the attack, when Tyler did not show up for practice, those three asked about him and seemed genuinely concerned. All the other guys were either apathetic or disappointed about losing their fuck toy. It took all the self-control Jamie possessed to not knock all their fucking teeth out.

  
On day five, Jamie came home from an afternoon game to be met by two dogs at the door and the smells of chicken and vegetables cooking. He tossed his gym bag down, pulled off his shoes and socks, gave Marshall and Cash some head rubs, then went into the kitchen – which wasn’t a complete disaster area, surprisingly. Tyler stood at the stove, back to the door, singing along to the pop music coming from Jamie’s stereo. He had hooked his own iPod to the stereo, claiming Jamie had terrible taste in music. Hello, they lived in Texas. Country music is king here, not this dancey, teenaged angst with a voice stuck between child and man. The dogs were not fans either. They scampered off to play in the living room.

  
For the first time in days, Tyler appeared happy. Though he still limped on that leg, he could reach for what he needed and move around without being in constant pain. He could carry a tune, too. Add that to the list of things Jamie did not know about his friend. Tyler’s voice was an octave lower than the one coming from the speakers, but he was on pitch as near as Jamie could tell and pleasant to his ears. From the sounds and smells, Tyler was sautéing chicken, peppers, onions and garlic, all of which he found in freezer and fridge from when Jamie went grocery shopping a week ago and then proceeded to eat out or get take out for dinner every night since.

  
“Oh! Hey, Jamie,” Tyler jumped in surprise when he turned for the sliced tomato on the kitchen island and saw the Alpha in the doorway. A flush crept up his neck, turning his read cheeks a darker shade, but his smile and eyes were bright. Jamie wanted to take a snapshot of the moment just to be able to look at when Tyler was no longer in his apartment. He loved these candid moments when Tyler could just be himself; impulsive, carefree, charming, a little flirtatious but….innocent. No one was expecting anything from him. “What are you – isn’t it kind of early for you to be home?” Tyler checked the clock on the stereo just to ensure his concept of time and reality were the same.

  
“I didn’t go out with the guys after,” Jamie shrugged, going to the sink for a glass of water.

  
“Did we win?” Tyler tossed the tomatoes into his sauté, making it sizzle and steam as he moved the contents of the pan around with a wooden spoon.

  
“Yep. We killed ‘em. Nero got a shut out, and Sharpy, Eaks and I scored our three goal,” Jamie leaned back against the counter, watching Tyler work.

  
“See, you don’t need me,” Tyler commented. It was meant to be off-handed, a joke, but given the current situation, Jamie was not about to even let him wonder if that statement was true.

  
“We need you, dude. Janmark is centering that second line and they’re suffering. He just can’t seem to click with Val. Rous is out on the Power Plays with me, but he and I don’t have the same chemistry we have. He shoots a little too hard so I have to reach for passes, and he just doesn’t have the same speed and hockey brain you have. I miss you out there on the ice, Ty.”

  
Tyler turned his face to see the Alpha’s large brown eyes gazing at him like….like….no one had ever looked at him like that before. Soft as his voice and framed by long dark lashes, all he had to do was flash those things and Tyler would drop to his knees for Jamie in an instant. Except, he suspected Jamie would still be there in the morning, and maybe even offer to make breakfast for him, using words that had real emotion behind them. Words like “love” and “boyfriend”: “stay” and “forever”. For a second, he forgot what he was doing, who he was, and allowed that dark stare to go straight to his heart, sending shivers down his spine. It vaguely registered to Tyler’s brain that Jamie’s lips were moving and he should be paying attention to the sounds coming out of them rather than how wet and pink they are.

  
“Huh?” he went back to his sauté, a flush creeping up his cheeks that he could blame on the heat from the stove, but that wasn’t the entire reason. He scratched at the several-day-old stubble growing on his face.

  
Jamie chuckled, a low rumble in his chest reminding Tyler that he really was all Alpha under that compassion and sweetness, “I said, you’re feeling much better I see.”

  
“I was going crazy really and figured I should make myself useful.”

  
Suddenly, a large hand closed around the omega’s left wrist and he stepped back from the stove again, his own brown eyes imploring Jamie’s.

  
“You know you don’t have to serve me, right? I’m not expecting anything from you.”

  
Tyler nodded, “I know. It’s just ingrained, I guess, to not be idle for too long, and you’ve been so generous allowing me and my boys to stay here. I want to do this for you, Jamie. Besides, we need to eat real food. I’m so done with Chinese take-out and power bars.” Jamie released him and Tyler checked to make sure nothing was sticking to the bottom of the pan. He turned the heat down, allowing the garlic chicken and vegetables to sizzle and remain cooking without risk of burning.

  
“Can I help with anything?” Jamie surveyed the kitchen, but it did not appear as thought Tyler was following any kind of recipe so he would be all but useless in the cooking department. Tyler must have known this because he smirked, looking over his shoulder at the Alpha out of his element in his own kitchen.

  
“You can open the wine, babe, and grab a box of rice from the pantry.”

  
“That I can do,” Jamie tried to quell the sudden flutter of his heart at the pet name and domesticity of it all. He liked Tyler invading his kitchen, his space, his home, his life; doing things for him not because he had to or his rank in society demanded it, but rather he wanted to. And Jamie wanted to do things for him too….and to him….with his mouth and hands and….

  
He let the thought trail off as now was not the time to be popping a boner behind the thin fabric of his athletic shorts. He grabbed the corkscrew from the utensils drawer and set to work uncapping the bottle of Merlot he didn’t remember he had. How far did Tyler have to go into the liquor cabinet to find this? Jamie poured two glasses, handing one to Tyler on his way to the pantry for the rice and was rewarded with a smile and a “thank you.” They sipped their wine. Jamie relaxed back against the counter again, watching over the rim of his glass as Tyler found a saucepan. He enjoyed the view when the omega bent over to get into the cabinet next to the stove. Even after five days of being laid up and unable to workout, that hockey ass was still glorious as ever. He could bounce a quarter off that thing, and the thought of sinking his teeth into the smooth curve, supple flesh….

  
“I’m gonna take the dogs outside,” Jamie abruptly set his wine glass on the table and headed for the door.

  
“Okay, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes,” Tyler called out, keeping his back to Jamie and pouring the rice into the pan. While it steamed, Tyler set the table. They were not ready for candlelit dinners for two, but he had found some fancier dishes and silverware stored in the kitchen island and draped a dark cloth over Jamie’s square, plain wooden table. He glanced out the window to see Jamie sprawled on the grass below with the two huge dogs under each arm, wrestling and playing. If the windows were open, he was sure he would be able to hear the Alpha’s laughter along with the dogs’ excited barks and playful growls. Sounds that could make a man want, despite the throbbing in his leg reminding Tyler just how dangerous it would be for both of them. Fuck that. Fuck hate. If he was going to make the world a much more accepting place for his hypothetical kids then change had to start somewhere. Why not right here in his Alpha captain’s fourth floor apartment?

  
Dinner was ready when Jamie came back inside with Cash and Marshall. Tyler filled the dogs’ bowls with food while Jamie washed his hands. He offered to help again but was told to sit at the table, so he waited patiently while Tyler spooned a pillow of rice onto both plates then set the garlic chicken and vegetables on top. He had also made a toss salad with Italian dressing that was already in the center of the table beside the opened bottle of wine.

  
“It all looks so good, Ty. Thanks,” Jamie said when Tyler brought their plates to the table, setting one in front of the Alpha before sitting down across from him.

  
“You’re welcome, Jamie. Thank you for everything. For taking care of me and allowing my dogs into your home. I-I really appreciated your kindness and generosity.” Jamie smiled, picking up his fork, and Tyler waited until the Alpha took a bite of the chicken, rice and vegetables before digging into his own food. He scooped out some salad for himself and filled Jamie’s salad bowl as well.

  
“Mmmm, Ty, this is delicious,” Jamie all but moaned around the food in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor it as he chewed before going back for more.

  
“Better than take-out, eh?” Tyler smirked.

  
“So much better,” Jamie agreed. “You should cook for me like this all the time.” He realized how that sounded and his eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean, um….not like that. I just meant it as, like, a joke….kind of….you know–”

  
“I know what you meant, Jamie.” Amused by the Alpha’s easy embarrassment and tripping over his tongue, Tyler grinned across the table at him. Words were not Jamie’s thing, but he made an effort and that red color creeping up his neck was so endearing Tyler just wanted to kiss him….and lick his neck. God, he is so cute! “You don’t have to be so careful around me; I can take a joke. You should know this by now.”

  
“Yeah, I-I know, it’s just with what happened and everything I don’t want to, like, trigger your or something.”

  
“Jamie, I’ve told you, I’m fine. I’m….dealing with it,” Tyler looked down at his plate, eating to avoid eye contact because he was sure those dark eyes could peer right into his soul. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

  
Jamie was fairly certain Tyler wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he also sensed he was about to be shut out if he pushed. No sense ruining this pleasant dinner that Tyler made with serious talk. Tonight was the first time they were actually eating at the kitchen table, using real plates and glasses. If he wasn’t in his post-game clothes and Tyler in sweats, he would consider this a date. When Tyler was up for it and those cuts on his face healed – because hell if he needed the nosy public thinking he was the one responsible for those – Jamie was going to take him out on a real date. Dressy clothes, a fancy restaurant where the most inexpensive thing on the menu was the Chardonnay, some handholding and maybe a lingering kiss at the end of the night. And he would be a complete gentleman, expecting nothing physical but he wouldn’t say no if Tyler wanted to.

  
“Your crazy dog-children tried to chase a squirrel up a tree.” Tyler laughed, head thrown back, and the tension was replaced with their usual easiness of being together. “Marshall definitely has better hops and more determination, or Cash is just the smarter of the two and realized there was no way his 80-pound self was going to climb that tree.”

  
“He’s the brains and Marshall is all action,” Tyler agreed, taking a sip of wine once he was settled again. The Labs looked up at the mention of their names then went back to their own dinner, scarfing the remnants in their bowls before bounding off into the living room. They finish off the bottle of wine chatting about Tyler’s dog-babies and how to improve their teams’ penalty kill.  
After dinner, Jamie insisted upon doing the dishes while Tyler elevated his throbbing leg. There was no argument from the injured man, remaining in his seat as Jamie cleared the table and took the dirty dishes to the sink. Marshall wandered back into the room beckoned by the clanking glass and silverware, the sign that dinner was over and he could receive attention from his human again. First, he sniffed around the floor looking for some sort of treat that may have fallen from the table, then sat on his haunches for Tyler to rub his ears and neck.

  
“You’re such a good boy,” Tyler cooed at the chocolate-colored dog, and Marshall’s whole backside wiggled at the praise. As Tyler talked to his dog, Jamie transferred the leftovers to covered glass bowls that could go into the refrigerator, rinsed their plates and utensils, loaded the dishwasher and hand-washed the pans. It was nice to actually have dishes to wash because that meant someone else was in his space, and as much as he did not mind being alone he loved Tyler’s company. There was no pressure to fill the silence with frivolous talk. Being with him was relaxing, soothing, not the energy drain most people were. Even Jordie had to be told to leave at some point because Jamie just needed to be alone. But he would be fine if Tyler never left. In fact, he preferred it.

  
Not ready to end their time together, Jamie suggested they take a couple beers into the living room to watch a movie.

  
“Okay,” Tyler grinned as if it was the best idea he had ever heard. “Whatcha got in mind, Jams?”

  
He hadn’t thought that far ahead, “You pick.”

  
For all the certainty he had to make good plays on the ice or choose the correct dog food for his babies, Tyler was quite indecisive about which movie to watch. Of course, Jamie teased him mercilessly. He finally landed on ‘Cool Runnings’. Both men could quote the movie verbatim, and after an entire bottle of Merlot and two beers each, they were convinced they were the most hilarious dudes on the planet. Jamie’s Jamaican accent was godawful, making Tyler collapse against the Alpha’s side in a fit of giggles.

  
“Oh my god, you’re so Canadian!” Tyler managed to get out between the laughing and needing to catch his breath. His head was on Jamie’s shoulder, left hand on his thigh, and both of them had their legs outstretched with their feet on the coffee table.

  
“What?! You’re crazy! I am awesome,” Jamie feigned offense. “Sounds just like Sanka.”

  
“Ya, if Sanka was trying out for the Canadian-Jamaican bobsled team.” Another fit of hysterics, and Jamie laughed too.

  
“Hey mon, it could happen,” Jamie tried his accent again, batting those large brown eyes. He thought he was going to have to pick Tyler up off the floor he was laughing so hard. Even Marshall and Cash raised their heads, looking at their owner with concern.

  
“Jamaicans don’t go to Canada, you wing nut, it’s too cold! And even if they did, they would still play for Jamaica in the Olympics. Are you drunk, Jameson?”

  
The Alpha felt a little warm and buzzed, but his huge body could handle a lot more alcohol before he was deemed drunk. Tyler, on the other hand, was so giggly and touchy-feely – more than normal – that Jamie was sure he was teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk.

  
“Oh my god, Jams! What if you and I went to the Olympics next year….together. We’d tear it up, playing for our home country. I mean, I’m sure Sid and Jonny would be there too because they’re, like, Canada’s golden boys or whatever. But you and me, Jamie, fuck, we’d be unstoppable, eh?”

  
So Tyler was definitely inebriated if he was forgetting that he couldn’t play in the Olympics as an omega. Those were the universal rules, not just the League’s. Jamie’s face went serious, shoulders dropping, eyes intense as he reached out to cup Tyler’s flushed cheek in his palm.

  
“Yeah, Ty, that would be awesome,” Jamie offered a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but the omega didn’t seem to notice. “You gotta rehab that leg, though.”

  
“Well I know. Between you, Coach, Jordie, Daddy and Sharpy, I’ll be back for next season, right?”

  
He needed to go see a doctor to make sure everything was healing properly. He should have been checked for sexual assault; if he had contracted an STD he would be ineligible to play regardless of his physical condition and maybe even kicked off the team. Not only that, none of them were medical professionals. They did not know the limits of Tyler’s body or when to back off so as not to injure him even more.

  
“You will be ready, Ty, you know I’m always here for you,” Jamie answered, eyes soft as he looked at the omega’s breathtakingly handsome face, movie forgotten. It was almost over anyway. They both knew how it ended.

  
“Why are you so nice to me, Jamie Benn?” Tyler gazed up at the Alpha from where his head rested on Jamie’s broad shoulder. “Are you like this with all the omega boys?” Tyler’s words slurred. It was meant to be a joke, but they spiked at his gut and clawed the inside of his chest. Even after all this, Tyler still was not sure if he could trust him; if their friendship – or whatever it was – was real. Jamie blamed society and all of the omega’s fucked up prior relationships, if they were even worthy of that title.

  
“This is real, Ty. This is me. I’m not gonna get tired of you or use you or treat you like shit. I don’t want to treat anyone like shit, but especially not you. I think all those labels and rules are ridiculous. No one is better than the next person. We’re just different. And I – I….love you, Ty. As more than a friend.”

  
“Kiss me, Jamie.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Prove it. Kiss me.”

  
Jamie dipped his head to Tyler’s upturned face, lips meeting in a sweet collision, slanting instinctively as if they already knew how to fit together, brushing, testing, tasting. The arm already curled around Tyler tightened to bring him closer. Raising his hand to the back of Tyler’s head, Jamie guided the kiss, keeping it gentle, tongues remaining in their respective mouths. Tyler’s lips were every bit as soft and responsive as they looked, and the stubble on his chin and cheeks grazed against Jamie’s face like gentle sandpaper. He wondered how it would feel on his thighs. Suddenly, his athletic shorts felt too tight. Tyler shivered at the electricity running down his spine, sending little jolts to his heart, making him light-headed.

  
He has wanted this pretty much since finding out Jamie was not like any other Alpha he had ever met. And he was not disappointed. A small, whining sigh came from the back of his throat; satisfied yet wanting more. Tyler would never stop wanting – needing – more of Jamie. Fingers clutching the Alpha’s shirt, Tyler got lost in those wet lips on his, and he was not too drunk to feel taken advantage of if Jamie wanted to go further. But then he pulled away. Tyler let out an intelligible protest, mouth chasing Jamie’s, not ready for the innocent pleasure to end. He noticed Jamie’s hand covering up what was obviously a boner so he laid his hands flat on the big man’s hard chest, right palm over his erratic beating heart.

  
“You can have me, Jamie. It’s okay. I’m all yours.”

  
Something inside Jamie broke at the omega’s quiet permission. The fact that he thought he had to offer himself up because he had only ever been taken, roughed up and used, but he knew Jamie was not like that. Tyler knew the Alpha would not assert himself no matter how desperately he wanted or how strong the natural urge was to dominate because Jamie was kind to a fault, unselfish, and….dare he say, loving? Tyler dropped his lips to Jamie’s collarbone bared by the V-neck of his thin T-shirt, pressing a kiss on the salty, warm skin there before sliding up his neck.

  
“Ty,” he groaned, fingertips massaging into Tyler’s scalp before grabbing his hair to bring their lips back together. This kiss was more passionate; Tyler opened his mouth for Jamie’s tongue to swirl inside. Lips sipped at each other’s as if they had not just had a delicious, filling meal. When Tyler’s hands moved south, fingers trailing lightly down the soft cotton of Jamie’s shirt, feeling muscled abs underneath, he was stopped by the Alpha’s strong hands before he could reach the prize. Tyler broke the kiss this time, brown eyes hazed with lust and something Jamie couldn’t quite read but he felt in his gut.

  
“Don’t you want me, Jamie? I want you, have since you picked me up first for that scrimmage game. I don’t get it. Why–”

  
“Ty, I want you so bad,” Jamie brought his hands up to cup Tyler’s face, dark eyes meeting. “I want everything with you, but I don’t want our first time to be some drunk hand jobs on my couch. Babe, I want to spread you out on my bed and take my time. I want to open you up, make you feel everything and make it so good you’re begging just to be fucked. And I will; so deep and hard until we’re both wrecked, and I’ll make you cum before I finish inside you.”

  
Tyler let out a strangled noise, “Yes, Jamie, please, I want that. Want you. Please.”

  
“I know, and I promise it will happen, but you need to heal more and I need to take you out on a proper date first.”

  
“No. S’fine. You’re not going to hurt me. My leg is fine and the bruises aren’t sensitive anymore. Fuck, Jamie, I need….”

  
“Me too, Ty, but we’re going to do this right,” Jamie stroked his thumbs along the apples of Tyler’s cheeks, thanking God or whoever was responsible for this perfect bone structure. Tyler was as pretty as he was devastatingly handsome. It was so unfair. Jamie did not know what Tyler saw in him but he knew better than to question it. “For me, babe. Let me do this right for you.”

  
Tyler conceded, not that he had much of an argument anyway. They turned off the TV and headed to the bedroom. Maybe Tyler was a little more drunk than he thought because he was sleepy, leaning on Jamie’s bulk for support. Jamie helped get Tyler’s shirt off and got him under the covers on the king-sized bed before he went to the bathroom. It was Tyler’s face in his mind as he jerked off in the shower, and the thought of those tattooed arms wrapped around his torso as Tyler fell apart in ecstasy underneath him. It was doubtful that Tyler could hear anything in his drunk sleep, but Jamie bit his lip anyway. After finishing and toweling off, Jamie put on clean boxers and crawled under the covers. Being in his own bed again was a relief, but having Tyler beside him was like Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one. Jamie curled his left arm around the other man’s body and scooted himself so his front was flush against Tyler’s back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy fun times! Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!!! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @alysonnschmidt
> 
> or tumblr: introvertedtherapy

It took another week before the cuts and bruises on Tyler’s face and body healed enough that he did not look battered. There was still that cut on his lip that could be explained away as taking a hockey stick to the face, but the bruises had faded. His lips and eyes were no longer swollen and purple. He was able to move around a lot better, though too much extended pressure or weight on that right leg wore him down by the end of the day. Ten days after the attack, he was able to walk Marshall and Cody by himself rather than waiting for Jamie to come home. Going to the gym was not an option, but he could use the weights in Jamie’s apartment, do push-ups, pull-ups and some core workouts to get muscle tone back. Running the stairs still put too much strain on his leg; too much muscle had been lost and the skin on his right side was still tender. It would take some time to get back to the physical condition he was prior to the attack.

 

That was another concern. Who was his attacker? As much as he wanted to get back on the ice, Tyler was terrified of going back to that locker room without knowing for certain who hurt him. He did not expect justice, he was realistic about that, but needing to feel and be safe was something he could do on his own as long as he knew who to stay away from. There was no doubt it had been his own teammates.

 

Now that Jamie was sleeping in the same bed, the nightmares had subsided, but a whole new set of problems took its place. They have not kissed since that first night Tyler made dinner and maybe drank a little bit too much wine. He has made dinner almost every night since, and they have watched movies curled up on the couch together, but Jamie has not made a move or brought up his grand date plan again. The Alpha’s nobility was frustrating and confusing as hell. Sure, they had to work around hockey practice and games, Jamie needed to get enough sleep in order to be on top of his game, and the team had had a four day road trip in there; all valid excuses for being busy. But the subject of a date or moving forward with their relationship had not even come up in that time. Tyler would be in heat the last week of the month, and he was not sure he would be able to behave himself around the hot, too sweet for his own good Alpha.

 

An omega’s heat – whether male or female – was not as insufferable as it was made out to be. Some probably had it worst than others, or tolerated it differently, but it was not like losing all control of one’s sex drive or mental faculties. The League offered him suppressants when he was drafted, but Tyler refused them. He hated taking medications and putting synthetic drugs in his body. Plus, working on his self-control was one more way to discipline his body to be stronger, more resilient. Being in heat for male omegas was the equivalent of a woman’s monthly cycle, except men did not bleed the whole time. Rather, they had the cramps and discomfort, hormonal changes, a super-charged libido, but bleed only once at the end of the week. The first time it happened, Tyler thought he was dying there was so much blood!

 

For him, the sexual urges were the worst part. It was like being horny to the extent he couldn’t function until he had release. Lucky for him, he gave off so many pheromones that every Alpha within a twenty-foot radius knew he was in heat. Finding a guy willing to help him out was no trouble at all. In Boston, well….he had release whether he wanted it or not. He was sure the guys here would treat him the same way if he were still in the locker room with them everyday. Jamie, though….Jamie was different.

 

His body craved Jamie whether he was in heat or not, and he had no desire to go out and find some random fuck anymore. He respected that Alpha too much. Maybe even loved him? No one else would ever fill that void inside again. All the ones before had provided temporary relief, but Tyler was now sure it was a Jamie-sized hole. Only Jamie would be able to permanently satisfy his longing for love and forever take away the loneliness. Jamie would protect him too, put his mark on Tyler so that no one would try to take advantage of the omega again. Though he had never heard of an Alpha and omega falling in love as equals, Tyler did not doubt that it could happen, despite what society might say. He was pretty sure Jamie felt the same for him, and if he was going to be claimed by anyone he wanted it to be his captain.

 

The night after arriving back from their California road trip, the Stars played the Chicago Blackhawks at home. Tyler watched from Jamie’s couch – Cash curled up beside him and Marshall draped over his lap – as his team shut down Chicago’s star, and probably the best hockey player in the world at the moment, Patrick Kane. The Stars absolutely steamrolled Chicago’s defense in a 4-1 victory. Jamie assisted on the first goal and scored the game winner to be named first star of the night. He was still wired when he came through the door a little before midnight, running on leftover adrenaline and the high of beating one of the most talented teams in the League.

 

“Hey, babe, you watch the game? Did you see my deke through Patrick fucking Kane to pass the puck to Sharpy for that first goal?” Jamie burst into the room and grabbed Tyler up by the waist, squeezing him tight and close, pressing his lips against the warm flesh of Tyler’s neck.

 

“Yeah, I saw,” Tyler giggled, gripping Jamie’s huge biceps, running his hand down the length of the sleeve tattoo on the Alpha’s left arm. “You were so good. I thought to myself, ‘wow, that is one hot guy and I taught him everything he knows’.”

 

Jamie laughed, face flushed, glowing with the joy of a great game, “Dream on, lover boy. I’m gonna take a shower.” He pecked a kiss to Tyler’s cheek then sauntered off toward his bedroom with a little extra sway in his hips, round ass on full display.

 

When Jamie walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he stopped short, mouth agape, at the sight before him. Naked Tyler on the bed, legs spread, cock out, pillows propping his back up against the headboard, and a naughty glint in his eyes.

 

“Holyfuckin’shit,” Jamie murmured, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat.

 

“Drop the towel, big boy,” Tyler’s crooked index finger motioned for him to come closer, and Jamie had no other option but to obey. The towel fell to the floor, revealing his own semi-hard-on, and Tyler’s eyes raked over his body. There was nothing subtle or innocent about it. Jamie smirked as he slowly approached the bed, allowing Tyler to get a good look at the captain in all his nude glory. Thick muscles moving under creamy skin Tyler wanted to put his hands all over, dark hair still dripping as it tumbled over his forehead, lips so pink and kissable as he swallowed against the sudden flood of saliva in the back of his throat.

 

Jamie crawled up the bed to kneel between Tyler’s thighs. Taking Tyler’s face in his hands, Jamie kissed him, lips brushing soft, gentle. Tyler brought his arms up, fingers clutching his captain’s forearms, sighing as the pleasure swept through him, coiling in his belly. He opened his mouth to receive the Alpha’s tongue; a sign of submission, acceptance. His body was Jamie’s to explore, take, mark, own, but he was offering up his soul, too. Every fiber of his being thrummed and needed this Alpha more than he needed blood in his veins, yet it still did not feel like enough. Jamie’s tongue took, swooping into the honeyed warmth of Tyler’s mouth, searching its depths, moaning when their tongues rubbed together. The kiss deepened, lips almost bruising in their desperation to appease the fiery pressure that had been building in both their loins for weeks. Jamie sucked Tyler’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping and tugging the swollen flesh before breaking the kiss.

 

Tyler whined in protest, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck to bring him closer, but Jamie’s mouth did not recapture his. Instead, he braced himself with his palms on the pillows, Tyler between his arms, and kissed down the column of his throat. He gently sucked at the tattoo on Tyler’s shoulder before trailing his lips down his lover’s hairless chest, spending extra time on the spots that rewarded him with sighs and moans. Then he was taking Tyler’s cock into his mouth, lips closing around the shaft as he bobbed his head. He looked up to see Tyler’s mouth open in pleasure, dark eyes hazed and watching the Alpha suck him off. Tyler’s hands were in Jamie’s hair, stroking his neck, back and shoulders, needing to touch his lover everywhere all at once, showing appreciation. _God_ , it felt so good; the flat of Jamie’s wet tongue licked up the underside of Tyler’s shaft before closing his mouth around the heated flesh again. Slick lips slid up and down the veiny shaft bringing him to the edge of a paradise he did not even know existed until now, but then the Alpha pulled off to move lower between Tyler’s thighs.

 

“Oh god, Jamie, _Jamie_ ,” he moaned and gasped, reduced to a writhing, incoherent whimpering mess as the Alpha’s teeth gently tugged at his balls. Jamie kissed them, exploring with his lips and tongue. Tyler loved every new sensation of being the one explored, worshipped, rather than taken and discarded. Desire and ecstasy washed through him, leaving him breathless, craving, floating, as Jamie brought him to the brink. But he pulled off with a wet _pop_ before Tyler could cum and reached across the bed to grab the lube from the nightstand while the man under him moaned at the loss of contact.

 

Jamie dragged his lips down his lover’s cheek on the way back, maneuvering them so Tyler lay flat on his back on the mattress. He brought Tyler’s legs up – mindful of the injured right one – to rest on his shoulders. For once, being completely open and vulnerable with an Alpha between his legs did not feel bad or scary. He trusted Jamie to take care of him; moaning as those long fingers slowly pushed at his entrance. The puckered skin widened, and Jamie watched Tyler’s face contort in expressions of pleasurable pain. His index finger slid in easily so he added his middle finger. Tyler’s hands clenched in the sheets, whines escaping his lips, surrendering to Jamie and the sensations he was making his feel. He needed to remember to breathe.

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re tight,” Jamie murmured, big body hovering over Tyler’s as he pressed their lips together briefly, then sat back on his knees. He turned his head to kiss the inside of Tyler’s good leg, scraping his several day old whiskers along its length even as his fingers continued to work in and out of the writhing man’s hole. “Does that feel good, baby? Do you like being stretched to take my big cock?”

 

“ _Yes,_ fuck yes,” Tyler moan-hissed, legs falling from Jamie’s shoulders. “Shut up and just fuck me, Jamie. Be gentle with me. Please be gentle.”

 

The Alpha’s dark gaze snapped to Tyler’s pleading brown eyes, and he smoothed his palms down the legs now straddling his hips, “Tell me what you want, Ty, what you need, and I’ll do it. Tell me what feels good so I can do it over and over; tell me if I hurt you and I’ll be sure to never do that particular thing again.”

 

Tyler watched as Jamie squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his hand and coated his cock. Lining up with Tyler’s gaped entrance, Jamie rubbed one soothing hand on Tyler’s stomach and gripped his thigh with the other, pushing the tip of his cock inside. Sensitive flesh parted, stretching around the invading cockhead, accepting him in; Tyler whined, hands reaching up to clutch at Jamie’s wide shoulders, needing the contact as the Alpha leaned into him. Jamie slid in slow, his thick cock aided by the slick lube, Tyler’s body hot and tight but opening up so sweetly for him. It was the emotions playing across his face, though, that completely captivated Jamie, turning him on even more, if that was possible: pleasurable pain smoothed out into lust and desire. Hitching his legs higher against the Alpha’s side, urging, Tyler needed more than just being filled….and _god_ did that wonderful cock fill him up so nicely. He felt full, stuffed to the brim; he didn’t know sex could even feel this good.

 

When Jamie was in to the hilt, he pulled out so only the head remained before sinking deep again; easier this time into Tyler’s stretched-out ass. Bucking his hips in a steady rhythm, Jamie started slow at first, encouraged by his lover’s moans of ecstasy. The hand crooked behind Tyler’s good knee brought the uninjured leg up to rest on Jamie’s chest, allowing better access and a new angle for Jamie to push in, his cockhead bumping up against that spot deep inside that made Tyler’s eyes roll back into his head. Crying out, lifting his hips to meet his lover’s thrusts in hopes Jamie would hit that spot again. The pressure between his legs and the fire in his veins was almost too intense. Tyler’s hands gripped Jamie’s thighs to anchor himself, body shaking with each hard, bone-shifting grind of the Alpha’s hips into his. Tyler couldn’t even form thoughts anymore; it was just Jamie’s wide and tall body colliding with his, thick cock pulling at his sensitive skin with each slide, in and out, heat and ecstasy, brown eyes drinking in every reaction.

 

He brought his hand around to grip his own cock between their bodies, but Jamie batted it away. Leaning down into him, hands in Tyler’s hair, fucking him now with an urgency – the intensity of needing to come but wanting to continue to pleasure. Fast and deep, Jamie’s cock rubbed and hit every pleasure nerve in Tyler’s ass, lips capturing his, swallowing his moans and whimpers, tongues fucking into each others’ mouths to the same frenzied rhythm. Tyler’s hard cock sliding against Jamie’s six-pack was enough to send him over the edge, spurting cum across both their torsos and moaning Jamie’s name like a refrain as he held him close.

 

“Oh god, yes, fuck me _so good_ ,” Tyler’s hands were on Jamie’s shoulders, his back, tangled in his hair, holding on as if Jamie was his life preserver as the orgasm rolled through his entire being. Toes curling, making him squeeze his eyes just to just _feel_. Jamie fucked him through it, snapping his hips into Tyler’s, shaking his own release, grinding deep, and it wasn’t long before the tidal wave hit him too. He pulled out, jerking his cock with his hand and groaning as he spilled thick, ropy cum onto Tyler’s stomach and thighs. “That’s it, baby, come for me.” Tyler murmured encouragement, hands rubbing over Jamie’s nipples, down his torso, setting every one of Jamie’s nerve-endings ablaze with his touches. Prolonging his orgasm, squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock until he was empty and softening in his hand.

 

Then Jamie licked the puddles of his own cum from Tyler’s body. He kissed him, giving Tyler a taste, then went back to worshipping that sweat-slicked, tattooed body with his lips and lapping up the cum with his tongue. Languid, Tyler pushed the dark, sweaty hair off Jamie’s forehead, smoothing down the plane of his back, trailing a finger through his own cum on Jamie’s skin, smearing it. Giggling when Jamie gently bit his side in retaliation before covering Tyler’s body again and bringing their lips together again in a sweet, lazy, tongue-filled kiss; both men enjoying the blissful post-great sex haze.

 

“You are perfect, my sweet prince,” Jamie rasped against Tyler’s lips, pecking kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead. “I love you.”

 

Tyler smirked without a hint of teasing, running his fingers through the Alpha’s floppy hair, pushing the dark strands back off his forehead, “I love you more.”

 

“Impossible,” Jamie looked down into his lover’s handsome face, ghosting a thumb over Tyler’s jawline, savoring the sight of a blissed-out, freshly fucked Tyler Seguin. _He_ did that. Jamie rolled onto the bed and gathered Tyler in his arms, burying his face in Tyler’s neck, twining their legs together. Tyler wrapped his colorfully inked arms around Jamie as well, fingers lightly stroking down the dip of his spine. They lay tangled up in each other, silent, for several moments before Jamie’s hesitant voice sounded, “Ty, can I ask you something personal?”

 

“You just fucked me senseless, Jamie, of course you can ask me anything,” Tyler kissed the Alpha’s forehead in reassurance.

 

“Do you miss Boston?”

 

The question was innocent, but it still hit him like a slap in the face and felt like a knife twisting in his gut to think about that year of his life. He thought he had been wanted, had been under the impression he would be there for a long time, but in the end they had thrown him out like trash. The team _and_ the guy he thought loved him.

 

“Sometimes,” Tyler decided honesty was the best way to go. After all, he planned to keep Jamie around as long as possible….as long as he would have him. Jamie stiffened in his embrace, so he continued. “I made a couple friends there, you know, and they were my first team. I won a Stanley Cup with those guys. There’s, like, a permanent connection there.”

 

“But they treated you like shit!” Jamie blurted, almost immediately regretting the outburst. Tyler just continued carding his fingers through Jamie’s hair, down his neck and shoulders, soothing and gentle. His deep intake of breath pushed his chest up against Jamie’s cheek, and he pressed his lips to the top of the Alpha’s head.

 

“Yeah, they did, but there were bright spots too. Kinda like here. There’s good and bad, and I just want to focus on the good. I _have_ to.” He lifted Jamie’s chin to search those dewy brown eyes. “You are my bright spot, Jamie. I love playing here, with you and Sharpy, Jordie and Daddy, Rous and Val, Coach Lindy. Despite what happened, this team and this organization have treated me way better than Boston ever did.”

 

“Good,” Jamie kissed between Tyler’s tired eyes and spooned the smaller man against his body. Curling around him as if his physical presence could keep Tyler’s demons at bay. Jamie pulled the sheet over their bodies and it was not long before both men drifted off.


End file.
